


论二把手的职场经验

by DUO_2025



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUO_2025/pseuds/DUO_2025
Summary: *2020年1月份的东西，因为写了续所以把前篇放过来，老实说回看总是不满意*大概是现代刺客AU*真正的液氮cp，不算爱情，反正很雷*依旧在此感谢老G和张张，大家总是我化口嗨为文字的助力
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Niccolò Machiavelli
Kudos: 4





	1. 前篇

**Author's Note:**

> *2020年1月份的东西，因为写了续所以把前篇放过来，老实说回看总是不满意  
> *大概是现代刺客AU  
> *真正的液氮cp，不算爱情，反正很雷  
> *依旧在此感谢老G和张张，大家总是我化口嗨为文字的助力

直到现在，马利克也不知道尼可洛是否从一开始就是有意来接触他的，但无论如何，他们之间的关系已经变得无法撤销哪怕一小步了。

他曾经对尼可洛抱有很不好的印象，说不清是出于对政客的一贯厌恶还是因为他在兄弟会成员信息库里上传的那张照片——尼可罗的脸上总是保持那着一丝难以解读、偶尔又会看起来有些嘲讽的微笑。

尼可洛·马基雅维利几乎是兄弟会里唯一一个在明面上活动的成员，他有很多身份，他是意大利兄弟会最高导师艾吉奥的左右手，是一个作家，也是政府的外交官，他甚至还因为这个身份同他们的敌人有过密切接触。对于此事，马利克觉得刺客兄弟会的意大利同僚们脑回路都多多少少有点奇妙，他一直不太能理解他们的运作方式，也不太能理解这些人在某些方面的过分热情和豪放。不过，当他同时想起自己黎凡特辖区的大导师的时候，他就会有些绝望地发觉刺客兄弟会里真的没有什么省油的灯。

如果顺着丝丝缕缕的记忆往前检查的话，马利克很清楚地记得，一切的的改变应该是在某次在罗马的例行会议结束后开始的。

那是个下过雨的夜晚，马利克刚回到旅馆准备休息时收到了一条陌生的邮件，说他将材料忘记在了会场，邮件的署名正是尼可洛·马基雅维利。

“我在会场附近的沉睡之狐等你来取。”他这么说。

这个叫沉睡之狐的酒吧是由罗马兄弟会吉尔贝托手下的刺客们一手建立的据点。

马利克知道跟他同级别的刺客兄弟都有权限查看所有成员的资料，其中也包括他们的工作邮箱和紧急联络方式。

先是懊恼了一会儿自己竟然如此粗心大意，马利克开始陷入烦躁的情绪，要是有选择权的话，他并不想跟马基雅维利打交道，如果能让他邮寄回黎凡特是最好的。但他没有选择，第二天他就得走了，他总不能厚着脸皮一直让人家给他保管，更何况尼可洛还在会场附近等着呢。而且邮寄本身也不是好选择，出于慎重，他认为不管什么理由，那些材料还是不要经过他人之手为好。

等他折腾回会场附近的时候已经接近午夜，尼可洛竟然真的就在沉睡之狐里等了他一个多钟头。那个平日里看起来有些死板严肃的马基雅维利此刻正有些懒散地坐在吧台前同据点里的年轻女学徒有一句没一句地聊着。

“谢了，下次有机会请你喝一杯。”马利克拿了资料就准备走。

“那不如我现在请你喝一杯。”他脸上依旧挂着那个讨人厌的笑容。

“为什么？”

“关于会议上讨论的一些东西……我还有话想说。”

马利克想起他们在会上对一个问题产生了一些不同的意见，他们之间私下交流很少，但会上经常会有这样的摩擦，甚至搞得很多成员都以为他俩不和。今天最后讨论过后还是采取了马利克的提议，他想尼可洛也许多少也会有些不服气，但再怎么也不至于现在用这种方式把他约出来聊吧？这得是多小肚鸡肠？马利克不禁有点生气。

但他看向对方时却发现意大利人的眼神很真挚，他似乎没有要私底下想为自己鸣不平或者跟他吵一架的打算，只是一副渴望交流的样子。

倒也是，马利克心想，马基雅维利不是会幼稚到做这种事的人。

于是他答应下来，他并不介意多点时间去聊工作。沉睡之狐的气氛很放松，深夜打烊之后，罗马兄弟会的成员们依旧可以随意在这里聚会和活动，这里看起来很随便，马利克不喜欢这种气氛，却也说不上有多讨厌。

尼可洛真的请他喝了一杯，然后两人就在这个奇怪的场合又开了个小会。周遭的一些刺客看见了两位平时没什么交集的导师聚在一了起，一开始还有些八卦的心思，但等他们伸长耳朵去听两位毫不避讳的交谈之后却无聊地发现他们只是在对刚刚的会议进行一场平凡无奇的讨论。

大概就是从那个时候开始，马利克对尼可洛的看法开始改观了，对方没有想象中那样让他讨厌和反感。马利克不会将对别人的评价随便说出口，但他同阿泰尔提及尼可洛的时候曾说：“他是个冷静的思考者。”

虽然这个评价也就只在他心里保持了那么两个月而已。

“……这些我在我的书里有提过，但是……我得找找看……”意大利人看起来有些醉了，但还是不紧不慢地掏出了自己的手机。

“你出过书？”马利克问。

“是，不过老实说并不成功，虽然我自己是很满意的，但很显然在这个社会很不受待见。”尼可洛说到这里的时候又透出那个微笑，马利克看出来那带着一些自嘲的意味。

“我过后可以去找找看，你能把书名写下来吗？

“当然。”尼可罗随手掏出自己的笔记本和钢笔，毫不客气地写了一大串书名递给马利克。

马利克看了一眼说：“你写过这么多？”

“不不，只有前几本，后面的是我推荐的。”尼可洛眼神有些迷离地望着柜台后边架子上闪闪发光的一瓶瓶酒，将两手的手指各自对在一起说：“有些是我的参考书籍……我觉得你也应该看看，我估计你应该看过一些。”

马利克点点头，他的确看过一些，他还从对方的小动作里察觉出一丝不自信。马利克将那张清单折叠好放进自己的口袋里，对方居然就在这个当口就已经醉倒在了吧台上，这让马利克突然间有些不知所措。

这时候，酒吧名义上的管理者——吉尔贝托先生出现了。

“尼可洛老兄不是很能喝，不过他这样不是一次两次了，待会儿会有人送他回去的，您大可放心地回去休息。”

马利克皱了皱眉：“如果是这样为什么你们还不让他少喝点？”

“这个嘛……这位马基雅维利先生想做的事情别人劝也是没用的，反正他总会有充分的理由反驳你的提议的。”

“那叫借口。”马利克叹了口气，他没想到尼可洛这么不能喝，要不然他肯定会制止对方这种灌醉自己的愚蠢行为。但他总觉得自己也有一部分责任，于是那天在他的坚持下，他愣是自己把这个在几个钟头前还没什么好印象的家伙送回了家。

尼可洛作为意大利兄弟会的导师，作为他们领导者的辅佐者，马利克认为他实在掉以轻心地有些过分。他平时明明看起来不是这样的！

但现如今，黎凡特和罗马的确是不一样的，两处的刺客们也往往经历着完全不同的事情，前者已经饱经战火折磨，在那里，没有任何地方是绝对安全的，它的人民生活在战乱与恐惧中，祈祷着在生死间的夹缝中生存着。

在第二天回到家之后，马利克又收到了尼可洛的邮件：“谢谢你，黎凡特的导师，下次再请你喝一杯。”

他有些无奈，将手机丢在一边，但过了两个钟头之后，他还是回复了：“不要用工作邮箱发这种东西。”

不过他最后还是将“不能喝就少喝点”这句咽了回去，毕竟，他们又不熟，他也不想多管闲事。

本来马利克以为事情到这里就该结束了，然而结果是，那之后每次例会一结束，尼可洛都会主动过来邀请马利克一起去喝酒。只是例会最多每个月也就那么一次，尼可洛还时常因为自己职务的原因而无法出席，他们依旧没有太多交集。

现在想来或许是那个书单起了作用。马利克在闲暇时间真的去看了那些书，他们一开始是打着交流的名义同对方聊天，后来就掺杂上了闲聊，两人一来二去便熟了起来，再后来就有了对方的私人邮箱和手机号码。

对了，马利克想起来，这当中还不乏两位最高导师的功劳，阿泰尔和艾吉奥！对于马利克来说，他完全可以忍耐阿泰尔的一些让他血压升高的行为，但他仍旧有很多气无处可撒。而尼可罗呢，他大约四成的闲聊时间里都是在批评他的上司艾吉奥。于是两位大导师的副手在吐槽领导这个领域莫名地产生了共鸣。

对尼可洛，马利克脑中曾浮现了“知心闺蜜”这样的字眼，但这词儿立马就恶心到了他自己。他决定不要再想那么多。

其实事实上是，他们也没那么多要同对方抱怨的东西，两人多半只是随口说说，最后又不约而同地得出结论：“阿泰尔/艾吉奥终归还是一个优秀的领导者”。

这大概就是他们二把手的日常吧。

渐渐地，马利克发现尼可罗是个很放得开的人，比起他文章中一些冷静到使人觉得甚至有些残酷无情的观点，他本人跟他的大多数意大利同胞们一样热情洋溢，在有第三个人参与闲谈的时候，他甚至会比往常更喜欢口无遮拦地开玩笑或者说点黄段子。

“真的一点导师的威严都没有……”马利克心中这么想他。

但当他们的后辈或者艾吉奥需要尼可洛的时候，他一定会是个足够可靠的刺客导师，马利克在他的观察中意识到马基雅维利完全有配得上他在组织地位的资格。

同马利克不耽于阿泰尔一样，尼可洛也从不耽于艾吉奥的领导者身份，他们总是可以逮到两位最高导师犯错的时候，总是会对他们的缺点和错误直言不讳，也总是尽力替他们填补上缺漏的那一块。马利克意识到身处同样职务的他们之间也许有不少相同之处。

在马利克眼里，尼可罗有些不可思议地，能够在严肃紧张和放荡不羁之间自由转换。马利克热衷于同严肃的尼可罗交换意见并且两人都不介意把空闲时间拿来一起“加班”，然而他也乐于偶尔听尼可洛天花乱坠，那出乎意料地让他感到有趣和放松（偶尔也会头疼）。

不过在马利克出于好奇心驱使下拜读了尼可罗的诗集之后，他又一次刷新了自己对这位意大利同僚的认知。不可否认地，他觉得他写的很不错，但他总是很难将那些透着对恋爱的忧愁的诗句同他本人关联在一起。

马利克光看看艾吉奥马利克就知道了，罗马，或者准确说来，来自佛罗伦萨的刺客都有让他觉得肉麻的一面。

哈，意大利人的“天赋”。

也许就在不知不觉中，马利克自己已经花了太多精力去关注尼可洛。

而对方，马利克很久之后才意识到，尼可洛的目光偶尔也投向别处，但始终没离开过他。尼可洛的目标从一开始就是明确的，他想接近他。

或许是他真的不反感，马利克觉得自己有些毫无理由且荒唐地，在意识到尼可洛的目的之后仍然选择了任由对方接近自己，以至于他们越走越近。表面上，兄弟会的成员们还依旧看到他们在会上针锋相对，会后也没什么交集，但私底下他们经常一起在工作后约去喝酒聊天或者进行一些线上交流。

至于现在，他们闲聊的地方早就从酒吧转移到了对方的家中再到同一张床上了。

他们已经快忘了第一次是怎么稀里糊涂就同对方做了的，好像毫无征兆，毫无铺垫，“成为炮友”这件事情突然就发生了。

马利克曾经因此怀疑过人生，他以前不觉得自己会这么随意跟别人睡到一起，但或许是这位意大利炮友真的太过热情，接近他的时候也太过不动声色所以从没引起他的不适。但…不…他心想，他不会把这个荒唐结果的原因全部算在对方头上。

不管怎么说，他们并不讨厌同彼此相处，滚床单的时候也能让彼此都满意。比起忘记了这层关系是如何开始，马利克曾经自以为很清楚对方对自己来说是什么，也很清楚自己对对方又是什么。

只是简单地上床，过后两人几乎又像没事一样普通地交谈，普通地相处，以两个导师和两个组织二把手的身份。

他们不会给对方太多亲吻，但总是能恰到好处地给予对方一些安慰。

轻柔地插入、抚摸他的背或者在做的时候将头埋在他的颈窝里一两秒钟，马利克一些无意识的小动作总是逃不过尼可洛的眼睛，但他总在内心深处对他有意无意的温柔感到一丝好笑。

作为一个作家也是一个政治家，尼可洛花了很多时间在写东西上面，那只笔就是他为信条奋斗的工具，他能杀人，但他的专职并不在于同人打打杀杀。马利克不一样，他是一名货真价实的“刺客”，尼可洛不知道曾有多少敌人死在他的手下，他只知道黎凡特刺客的行事风格向来冷酷、果断又凛冽。想到这些的尼可洛总是对于马利克透露出来的温柔感到不可思议，他早先以为他是那种冰冷严肃的人。从平时做事到交谈甚至于在同一张床上的时候，马利克都让尼可洛感觉他是永远是一把蓄势待发的袖剑。以至于尼可洛相当好奇马利克偶然透露的柔软一面究竟出于本性还是对相近之人的刻意保护？温柔和暴戾，究竟哪一个是他的本质，哪一个是他的外壳？

不过有一点可以肯定的是，马利克绝不是那种会将刀刃指向自己兄弟的人，即便他自己本身就是一把利刃。

“我说，你可以放松一些，在床上的时候就少想点其他事，别把自己绷得太紧，可以……不用太轻柔的。”尼可洛笑着对他说。

马利克抬头看了他一眼，有些没好气地说：“你意思这样你还不够吗？”

尼可洛盯着这位已经全身赤裸的刺客身上暴露出的各种疤痕说：“虽然这么说也……呃……但是我是想说……”

还没等他解释，对方就已经以行动给予了他回应。一瞬间，马利克的那玩意儿捅得尼可洛有些疼，他面红耳赤地喘着，想说些什么但偏偏这种时候又心生退意。马利克很乐于见他闭上那张能说会道的嘴，哦不，尼可洛才不会闭嘴，只是他已经将那些精妙话语全部变成了色情的呓语和喘息。

马利克多少是有些生气的，要说他最讨厌尼可洛哪一点，那大概就是他那个不明所以的微笑，而带着一丝说教的语气同他讲话排了第二。马利克知道抵触异见不是件好事，但他不喜欢被别人看透也不喜欢被说中。

马利克也不知道在他自己沉重的外壳下，他埋藏了多少真实的心情。

他更加猛烈地冲击着对方，他看着尼可洛在放荡和退缩之间来回犹豫。马利克抓住他的右手，尼可洛的手指上有因为经常握笔而被磨出来的茧子，马利克自己的手掌则更加粗糙，他紧紧捏着他的手。他无声地应了尼可洛的话，开始肆意发泄，开始变得有些粗鲁。

为什么你总是充满怒意？尼可洛亦无声地问。

他看着尼可洛渐渐沉沦，看着他闭上眼睛，喘息声中甚至带了一丝他从未听过的尖锐尾音，他完全不像他会发出的声音。负罪感突然开始一点点出现在马利克心中，这不是他想要的，他们想要的不是这个，不是疼痛，也不是暴力。

“痛……吗？”他皱着眉，停下来询问他。

“……不。”尼可洛抬眼看他，马利克注意到他的眼神有些迷离。

不知为何，马利克觉得自己似乎捕捉到了他的脆弱之处。尽管他曾经从不相信马基雅维利的身上会有“脆弱”存在，即便有，他也总会以言语以及那个讥讽的笑回敬。这才是尼可洛全身戒备的样子。

“我会轻一点的。”马利克说。

尼可洛没有回答，却将自己的身体往对面送了几下。

马利克微微皱眉，他放缓了步调，一如既往轻柔且沉默地同他做完。

只是最后看着尼可洛在他面前高潮的时候，他觉得自己似乎又一次确认了对方的脆弱。

马利克从他身体里退出，尼可洛看上去很疲倦。他们两人身上都出了汗，眼前是乱糟糟的一片狼藉，他的床和他的同僚都是。

马利克恍惚了片刻，他突然问：“为什么是我？”

尼可洛看着他，再次露出那个微笑：“大概是因为我们都是个好副手。”

“那你为什么不找上别人？黑斯廷斯？莱昂纳多？你到底想从我这里得到什么？”马利克想这么问，但他无法说出这种没礼貌的话，他恼怒尼可洛随便的回答，继而又恼怒自己的恼怒。

“我想先把自己弄干净……如果你今晚不想再来第二次的话。”

马利克指指他自己的浴室说：“去吧。”

尼可洛进了浴室，马利克听到他冲洗，听到他往浴缸里放水，他会一个人在里面泡上很久。他每次做完都是这样，马利克已经习惯了，他从不打算去打扰他。

把自己打理干净之后，马利克披着毯子站在阳台上抽烟。他本来没什么烟瘾，抽烟这件事情也几乎不会在别人面前做，这也算是马利克唯一的不良习惯——如果除去跟尼可洛鬼混在一起这件事的话。

马利克想起尼可洛在床上全身赤裸的时候，他很瘦，他的身体并不如平时穿着衣服的时候看起来那么健壮，整个人也没有平日看起来那么有精神。

这是个危险的想法，马利克却总禁不住会去想：他得他能够轻易杀死他。

他很脆弱。他再次想。

但因此不忍心诘问他？不忍心为难他？这就太过于天真了。尼可洛的强大在于他的言语，在于他的文字，他的能力并不低于他，只是他们对组织奉献自己的方式不同。

当尼可洛来到阳台上找他时，一阵风恰好将马利克的烟吹到他脸上，他被呛了几口，不由得咳嗽起来。

“抱歉。”马利克马上掐灭了烟头，很不好意思地说。

尼可洛摆摆手说：“没事，你继续就好。”

马利克沉默了一会儿，还是把那只燃烧了一半的烟丢进了垃圾桶里。他想说些什么，想问些什么，但又不知道怎么开口。

但他必须要问，他开始越来越想不明白尼可洛为什么平白无故找他，如果他只是想多个可以毫无顾虑上床的人，他为什么要选择他，他们本来都不是彼此喜欢的那种类型。

有些狡猾，也自知很过分，但马利克问他：“那么奥迪托雷呢？你怎么看他？”

在愣了一秒以后，尼可洛面不改色地回答：“如果你想问我如何评价我们的最高导师，这要看你具体问我哪个方面，首先……”

“你知道我想问你什么！”马利克打断了他。

这把剑刃已经出鞘，现在直直地指着尼可洛的心脏。

马利克对于刚才在床上尼可洛随便的回答很生气，那时候他没有问下去。他只知道，比起其他人，比起他自己，尼可洛更在意的人是艾吉奥·奥迪托雷。

他知道艾吉奥才是他一直关注的那个人，尼可洛会看向别处，尼可洛会看向他，但他也从不会停止对艾吉奥投去的目光。尼可洛自己却选择什么也不做，什么也不说，只是安静地完成好自己的每一项工作。

马利克很清楚这些，至于他为什么能如此清楚……

“因为你跟我处在同样的位置上。”尼可洛回答了他心中所想，他笑了笑又说：“至于你问我怎么看艾吉奥嘛……你对你们那位导师是怎样的心情，我想我也跟你一样……”

马利克看着微笑的尼可洛，他曾以为他们之间毫无相似之处，也曾以为他和尼可洛之间只是偶然。但是他现在明白了，正因为他们处在相同的立场上，他才能够理解尼可洛，而对方也是一样的。

尼可洛淡然地看向夜空，城市的光污染驱逐了天空中所有的星星，他再也看不到老家托斯卡纳郊外的星空。他看着空旷的天空说：“即使一个人的力量足够强大，即使他是我们当中最强的战士、是最优秀的思想家、是带领我们不断往前的那一个人，他也有会有脆弱的时候、有失败的时候也有盲目的时候。而我们……我们是他们的剑与盾，也是眼睛，在他们需要的时刻，我们必须在。”

马利克在心底回答：“是的，我们必须……”

“尽管我不想这样夸赞一个人，不，这不是夸赞，但我只是想持续看着他的闪耀而已，这样就足够了。”

马利克沉默半晌，终于也透出一个苦涩的微笑，大概是学着尼可洛在嘲笑自己，他觉得自己也许真的想得太多也太复杂了。

他也只不过是想一直看着那个人而已。

他和尼可洛都一样，他们不会更近一步去做多余的事打破这个平衡，但也不会退却任何一步，因为他们还要一直支持他们，也一直关注他们。

“我们需要随时做好准备，可即使是剑也需要定期维护，即使是你……也可以偶尔懦弱。”尼可洛说。

“也许这就是你选择我的理由？”马利克问。

“因为我们可以理解对方，也许也可以给对方一点放松的空间。”尼可洛说。

仿佛是纠缠的线团被一丝丝解开，马利克感觉到心中某处一直让他感到烦躁的地方消失不见了。他已经经历过太多生死时刻，也有性格使然，他最终选择将自己锻成一把利刃，他想要随时保持状态，拒绝软弱与无用。但他同时也将自己绷得紧紧地，忘却了柔软与脆弱其实才是他的本质。

尼可洛大概只是想不动声色地给予他一些抚慰，当他看到尼可洛透出脆弱和疲惫时，他也会下意识想去温柔对待对方。

但他们这么做从不是在可怜彼此，他们都足够骄傲，也足够坚定。

马利克走上前去说：“我不知道我能做些什么，我们似乎没有太多能给对方的。”

尼可洛不住微笑：“已经足够了不是吗？”他突然猛地抓住他的衣领把他往面前扯，却只在他眼睛上轻轻吻了一下，他们从来没做过如此暧昧的事情，马利克愣了一下。

尼可洛迅速地放开他，开始转身走回房间说：“来吧，我们待会儿还有一些工作要做。”他站在门框中间停下，转过身又看着马利克说：“或者如果你稍后想再做一次，我觉得我们今天时间也还足够。”

马利克点点头。

他想，毕竟艰难的道路还很长。

“还有，你要是能清理一下你的胡茬我会舒服一些。”尼可洛笑着说。

马利克马上回绝：“不。”

他们无声地燃烧，只为共同等待那颗星星升起。他们知道，即使看不见，他们的星星也一直都在。


	2. 续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *没想到还会有后续，狸子想看就整了  
> *非常煽情  
> *有EAE  
> *有点暴力的车和恶趣味的play，本篇Malik右位

“所以你不会和我交往的对吧？”马利克没头没脑地来了这么一句。

尼可洛愣了愣，放下了手中的咖啡壶，本来正打算喝第二杯来驱逐宿醉的疲惫感。他转过身看着坐在他家沙发上的马利克，不知道是慌张还是惊讶，总之有些不知所措地说：“我以为……”

“我明白了。”马利克打断了他。

马基雅维利以为他们之间应该很清楚的，就连马利克只是他诸多床伴中的一个这件事对方也很清楚。虽然尼可洛仿佛对他情有独钟，马利克也明白那是为什么，但有些时候他仍然有种说不上来的奇怪的感觉。至少，他自己并不打算在同尼可洛上床的同时还结交其它床伴，尼可洛说他不必这么无趣，而且他们又不是情侣，但随便他怎么说，他就是不喜欢那样做。

尼可洛晃了晃脑袋，默认结束了刚刚的对话。

他重新端起壶往两只印了大大的“M”字样的马克杯里倒咖啡，同时望着两个杯子不由自主地挑了挑眉，且不论这个哥特体花哨得有些过了头，兄弟会的导师们到底是有怎样的烂品味才会选择发这种纪念品？尼可洛发誓他在某个纪念品商店见过一模一样的杯子，“从A-Z，选择他/她的名字首字母”，大概是这样的玩意儿。

马利克从阿泰尔手里收到他自己的那一个之后就顺手甩给了尼可洛，反正他只要来罗马就一定会住到他家，所以干脆顺带拜托他为他保存一个喝水的杯子，只不过马利克后来才注意到他们两个的杯子写了相同的“M”字样。马利克吐槽过为什么艾吉奥不把“N”给他，他耸耸肩说也许是因为很多人喜欢叫他“马基雅”，虽然同样是三个音节，只有艾吉奥和马利克私底下才会叫他“尼可洛”。而偶尔同居的两人没少为此搞混过彼此的杯子，最后马利克发现杯底标了不同的批号并提出以此区分的方法，然而就算是这样，尼可洛仍旧随便取用它们，他认为对能在一张床上鬼混的两个人来说还要区分杯子有些多此一举了，再说他每次都会把它们洗干净。

尼可洛只往自己的杯子里加牛奶和糖，然后端上给马利克的那杯坐回到他对面的沙发上，眼前的玻璃茶几上铺满了文件，他只好从那些纸之间推出两个角落放他们的杯子。

马利克拿着两份文件已经开始专注起工作，但尼可洛还打着哈欠心不在焉，他眼袋很重，早起干活也不是他的作风，更何况昨晚喝得有点多了。他不太想得起来昨晚发生了什么，他好像吐过，而且大概和他的好同事喝高了之后又干了不少没羞没臊的事，问题是为什么喝了差不多量的酒之后马利克今天还能像没事人一样？

对面的刺客大师挑出几份人事档案，询问尼可洛是否可以借用他的书房，他没精打采地说请便，马利克这才突然意识到他状态不佳，于是经过他身边时说你不如先去休息。

马基雅维利自顾自地笑了笑，阿塞夫似乎很少对别人不那么苛刻，但他喝了口热饮，决心尽早解决掉工作。

马利克在临近中午时处理完了手头的事情，等他回到客厅的时候尼可洛还在奋战。他顺手把自己和对方喝空了的杯子带去洗，冲水中途翻过来看了一眼编号——果然又用混了。

“到底是谁采购的这些杯子？”

与此同时，被念叨了的艾吉奥·奥迪托雷导师正坐在阿泰尔的办公室里无所事事。他现在在休假，却没想到他的男朋友还有工作要处理，所以他光明正大地赖在马西亚夫导师的办公室里用手机打游戏，腿边放着一本尼可洛推荐给他，但他发现自己根本看不进去的小说。

“你这办公室怕不是八百年都不会用一次吧？”艾吉奥瞟了一眼落灰的书架说，其实光看他的行程表和进来的路上学徒们活见鬼的表情他就知道阿泰尔从来不在这里干活。

“的确。”阿泰尔坐在电脑面前回答，此时在艾吉奥眼里他像个被罚写作业的小学生，他知道是马利克要他加班的。

最近在马西亚夫的兄弟会有一些人事变动，不是什么重要的事情，但是马利克建议他们的导师亲自上手。“你连你自己手底下是些什么人都搞不清楚，趁此机会整理一下人事档案吧，不要把所有的工作都交给我。”他是这么说的。

“但为什么你要做人事部的工作？”阿泰尔问他。

马利克翻了个白眼：“你以为我平时都在干嘛？给你擦屁股？”

“拜托别再提赫尔辛基那次失败了。”

“那就做好你的工作，导师。”

好在马利克在出差之前还分走了一部分工作。

阿泰尔叹了口气，算是在无聊的工作中多多少少认识到了副手的不容易。他在跟艾吉奥交往之前以为各家导师的二把手都这么严苛。

然而艾吉奥说：“尼可洛是只烦人的乌鸦，他自己绝对不会揽份外的工作，但会在我面前不停念叨，直到我把事情处理了！”

介于艾吉奥时常亲自上手“处理”目标，阿泰尔问：“他念叨什么？意大利兄弟会的死亡名单吗？感觉像只劝人行凶的恶鬼。”

艾吉奥大笑起来，难道黎凡特的刺客大师从不杀人？随后他又为自己的同僚辩解到：“但他很负责。”

“是啊是啊，马利克也很负责。”阿泰尔面无表情地说着，又浏览完一份文档。

“说起来他们两个最近走得挺近，我还以为他们是互相合不来的那种人。”艾吉奥说。

“有吗？”

“大概全意大利兄弟会的人都看得出来他俩关系不错，而且阿塞夫先生总是在尼可洛那里留宿。”

阿泰尔对八卦不是很感兴趣，半是应付地说：“只是因为方便吧。”

“噢，这个嘛……”艾吉奥起身走到他身边。“你忘了你第一次在我家留宿那晚发生了什么吗？”

阿泰尔故作镇定，目不转睛地看着电脑屏幕说：“那只是碰巧。”

“真的吗？”艾吉奥坐到他的桌上，讪笑着望着他的恋人。

对方终于抬起头来微笑着坦诚到：“好吧，也不全是意外。”

一个吻落在他的额头上，他现在非常想快点完成工作，最好在他负责任的好副手回来之前，这样他就可以跟艾吉奥一起溜之大吉，因为在两个月之前他们就计划好要一起去休假了，另外希望罗马的那只乌鸦也安静一段时间。

不过乌鸦先生目前也正焦头烂额地在家里加班，谁让他有两份工作，如果要算上业余写作的爱好他就有三份工作了，但好在最近没有稿子要写，就算有他也会想方设法地拖下去的。

马利克最近倒是少见的清闲，这几天没少帮他打整家务，甚至还负责做了几顿饭，莫名其妙地成了半个保姆。尼可洛说我以前没发现你居然是居家型好男人。

这些事情就算我一个人在家也会做，他说。言下之意，大概在批评马基雅维利忙起来就把家里弄得乱七八糟。

不过尼可洛完全不以为意，尤其是在马利克每次拿出那两个杯子就要试图分辨清楚它们的归属的时候，他怀疑他的同事是不是有什么强迫症或者喜欢整理的癖好。

但不管怎么说，马利克这次在他这里待得比以往都长，他们倒也不会每天晚上都肆无忌惮地做爱，因此也不会每天都睡同一张床。有些别扭又奇怪地自然而然保持着没有必要保持的距离，就像尼可洛觉得没有必要分清楚的杯子，马利克却执拗地要认清。

“因为我听说艾吉奥会过去。”马利克对他的久留解释到，两位导师之间的关系已经不是什么秘密了。

“原来如此，我以为你对你们家的导师严格到不会如此贴心。”

马利克无视了尼可洛的揶揄，他本来也没打算轻易放过他们的导师，所以才丢了一堆资料让他看。他该学学怎么耐心地处理这些信息，而不是不闻不问地全部撂给其他人。

他在尼可洛工作告一段落的晚上拒绝了对方请他去沉睡之狐喝酒的邀约，独自出门到市里逛了逛，他已经太久没拥有过独属自己的时间了。马利克在黄昏时路过特莱维喷泉，海神华贵的水池全天都是热闹的，情侣们喜欢往里面扔硬币，同彼此分享幸福，往后回忆起来大概意义非凡吧。

马基雅维利，我能在罗马得到什么？在你这里得到什么？我贪图的是安居一禹，是抚慰，还是爱？那么我也要向那座水池投入硬币以祈祷永恒而浪漫的爱吗？

但兄弟会还有太多问题需要他担忧，没有给他安逸的机会。阿泰尔开玩笑似的说过“你是不是要跟工作结婚”，结果被他还了一句“我看你想和伊甸碎片结婚”。虽然，最终结果看来那个对感情转不过脑子来的家伙现在的确很有可能要跟意大利的导师结婚呢。

马利克很快离开了那里，想试试看能不能一路走回公寓，他打算在明天早上订票准备回家。

回到尼可洛的公寓时大约是晚上十点钟，马利克意外地发现他没有一身酒味地像烂泥一样瘫在家里。屋里的灯是关着的，电视却开着，忽明忽暗的光照在已经在沙发上睡着的尼可洛身上。他觉得对他的同事来说时间尚早，如果他出去喝酒的话大概不会这么早就回家。

进门的响动吵醒了马基雅维利，他从沙发上爬起来，马利克注意到他清理了他脸上的胡茬，但他却没有出门？

“抱歉，我没想吵醒你。”

“啊……别在意，我在等你回来。”

马利克听到这话心里有种奇怪的滋味，他要回去的某一间屋子很少有人等待他的回归，不知道该先感动一下还是先困惑。但他觉得尼可洛今夜大概十分无聊，因为他几乎从来不开电视。

“你手头还有没有完成的工作吗？我应该后天就会回去了。”马利克把外套脱下来挂在门口的衣架上，和尼可洛的另外两件一起，在这里他并不十分见外。

他背对着他，电视的光在脸上闪烁，他说：“我就觉得你大概要回去了，我想做爱。”

马利克对他的话不感到意外，但尼可洛又说：“我在上面一次。”

“你又在策划些什么？老实说我今天不是很有兴致。”

“为什么？看特莱维喷泉让你萎了？”

“操你，你跟踪我？”马利克皱眉。

他无辜地耸耸肩：“你把日计划的便签纸贴在我书桌上了。”

“看别人的东西不是什么好习惯。”

但你都大大咧咧贴在那里了，而且这是我的书房，他在心里嘀咕。他说：“总之，尝试一次，如果我不能让你满意的话你随时可以拒绝，我不会因为上床一半被拒绝而感到受伤的，也不会怀疑你有什么问题。”

马利克想给他一拳，如果他是诚心诚意想操他一次的话就不要说这种话，显得跟某个白痴导师一样。但是，好吧，他甚至为我刮了胡子呢？

向尼可洛妥协的结果就是他的双手被绑在了身后，他跪坐在他面前，马利克不太习惯这样的姿态，有些缺乏安全感，他忍不住想要挣开，尼可洛拍着他的肩膀让他放松一些。

“我对捆绑没什么兴趣……”他说。

“那也要试过才知道，还是说我今天无论如何都无法让你硬起来吗？”尼可洛给他带上眼罩，马利克纹丝不动。

“我不知道你还有这种爱好。”他的视野里一片漆黑，听到尼可洛在解他的皮带。

“只是一点点增加乐趣的小手段而已，性爱是欲望也是发泄途径。马利克你勃起了。”他有些恶趣味地播报到。

马利克没有太多感觉，他也什么都看不见。但是他开始感觉到尼可洛拉开了他的裤子，隔着内裤在揉他的私处，他的身体渐渐兴奋起来。尼可洛冷不丁地凑上来咬他的脖颈，马利克下意识地躲了一下，却马上被按住后颈压了回来，细小的啃咬落在他的颈间，说不上是痛还是痒。

尼可洛同时扒开他的裤子，倏然离开了他的脖颈，然后俯下身子很快把他挺立的性器吞进嘴巴里。马利克为此吸了一口气，剥夺视觉确实带来一些意外，他能详细体会他口腔里的柔软和湿热，但他依旧想解开手上的绳子自由地做爱。

“你就这样满足我吗？”马利克冷冷地说。

对方有些怄气似的停止嘴上的动作，双手按住他的肩头，隔着衬衫就一口咬上他的乳头，马利克因为刺痛而挣扎了一下，很快胸前的刺激就起了作用，透明的前液从他的阴茎前端流出。

“你喜欢疼痛吗？”还没等他回答，尼可洛又转而轻柔地舔舐他的乳尖，他的口水浸湿了他的衬衫，那个挺立的小点在他的胸前格外显眼。尼可洛替他解开了纽扣，用手指继续蹂躏他的乳尖，直到它们都又红又肿。

“唔……”马利克皱眉，胸前的两点突然极度疼痛，他给他上了两个乳夹，时不时扯得他生痛。

但是对方没有吭声，他们约定只要马利克不说停下，尼可洛就不会停下。马利克承认他为此有些超乎寻常地兴奋起来了。

还没适应好胸前的疼痛，冰凉的触感就突然触碰到他的后穴上，尼可洛还算轻柔地用润滑液按摩着他的穴口，马利克的那里很少被使用，大多数时候尼可洛才是被操的那一个。但他另一只手也没停下照顾他的阴茎，前面和后面的持续刺激没持续太久就停了下来，尼可洛将他的腿分开，一个异物被粗鲁地塞进了后穴，马利克一开始以为是他进来了，但随后他意识到那只是个小玩具。

“想要多大功率？”尼可洛一面说着一面毫不犹豫地直接推到了最大功率，马利克几乎从床上跳起来。

“唔啊……你……”

“你没有玩过自己的后穴吧？”尼可洛发问。

马利克的声音听起来有些沙哑：“……你他妈的到底还有多少……”

“是我自己的小玩具，我不怎么常用，不过我一直想看它被塞进你身体里的样子，你比我想象中地要……适应它，如果你想知道为什么，我可以把你现在的样子录下来。”

“不……闭嘴。”

他听到一阵轻笑，尼可洛把那个在他身体里颤动的小东西塞得更深了，顺带用手指搅动他的深处。“现在来试试你能不能忍住不射出来吧？刺客大师应该要有优秀的忍耐力。”

“没有……呼……那种说法。”他简直想操烂他那张嘴。

后穴的快感比他想象中更清晰，他在不由自主地收紧，在漆黑的视野里回忆自己每次操尼可洛的时候是什么感觉，想象他一会儿操进来又是何种感受，他的后面开始感到渴望。尼可洛不时挑逗着那个穴口，乱七八糟的液体流得到处都是。

尼可洛又一次俯下身去用嘴巴安抚他的性器，他用力吮吸着，时不时恶意地用牙齿划过他的阴茎。马利克的胸前依旧涨痛，他在感到疼痛的同时越来越接近高潮，然而尼可洛却用舌头抵住马眼不让他射出来，随后干脆用手指去刺激那个小洞。

他在床上从来没有这么过分，马利克以前不认为他有施虐倾向，但他今天好像很乐于折磨他。

“哈啊……我要……射出来了……”

“不，你答应过我的，如果你那么做我会惩罚你。”

“……别玩这种游戏了。”

“你想放弃吗？”

除了急促的呼吸之外没有回答。

尼可洛再次猝不及防地把别的东西塞进了马利克的后穴，那是一个假屌，它把里面的跳蛋顶得更深了，马利克咒骂了一句，尼可洛便一手抓住他的下颚，直到他的口水顺着嘴角和尼可洛的手流了下来。

尼可洛放开他之后又专心致志地开始为他口交，马利克又爽又痛，意识和理智都逐渐远去，此时他只想射出来，射在那个柔软地吮吸他的地方，等他回过神来之后才发觉自己已经那么干了，他射进了尼可洛的嘴里。对方咳嗽着把那些液体吐出来，大概全部吐在了他的身上，他好像生气一般将马利克翻过去，刮到乳夹时痛得咬牙切齿。尼可洛一手掐住他的后颈，他现在像一只待宰的兔子一样伏在他身下。那根假屌和跳蛋被突兀地拔出去，马利克不由得缩瑟了一下。

“让你自己重新硬起来，这是惩罚。”尼可洛紧紧捏住他的脖子，他被按得有些难以呼吸。

讲道理他真心想爬起来揍尼可洛一顿，但总归要遵守游戏规则，这样下次他才有借口把这些通通还给他，因此马利克还是照做了，伸手去抓自己刚射完的性器。他从未在别人面前玩弄过自己，他也知道尼可洛在看，但他迫使自己去想别的事情。

尼可洛却在这时终于把自己的阴茎顶进他的身体，马利克被充分开拓过的洞穴紧紧包裹着他。让这个平时动不动就一脸你欠我五百万的黎凡特刺客被搞得有些耻辱地蜷缩在自己手掌下确实让他感到兴奋，他不禁觉得他们两个都多少有些变态。

“你杀过不少人吧？”尼可洛突然在他头顶上说，语调一如既往地平缓。“我只有两次，一次因为迫不得已，一次因为那是任务。”

“呜……啊……”

“但我不知道，经常夺取别人的……性命是怎样的感觉，我跟你们不太一样……呼……你说，会上瘾吗？”

“马基雅……”他不知道他说这个想干嘛。

“我不经常做……但不代表我做不到，马利克，你看，我们可以轻易夺取别人的生命，也可以轻易夺取对方的生命。”他几乎用尽全力去掐他，同时也深深地操进他的体内。“你会恐惧死亡吗马利克？”

马利克在颤抖，他一面溺于快感，一面想要挣脱，在接近窒息的时候感受到了接近于死的威胁。尼可洛越发用力去扣住他，然后直接射在了他身体里。

他跪在他的前面一阵痉挛。

“你恐惧吗？”

本能促使他挣扎，他猛地挣脱了尼可洛的双手。他用肩膀击中了对方的胸腔，捆绑他的绳子本来就只一条纤细的带子，一瞬间就被他挣断了。马利克扯下眼罩，转过身把尼可洛扑倒，一瞬之间就换他在上面掐着尼可洛的脖颈。

“呼……哈……我也一样……可以轻易……杀死你。”他的手很有力，却在颤抖，双眼通红，还带着一些因为先前的疼痛流出的眼泪。他已经说不上来是因为什么而感到生气。

尼可洛被掐得说不出话，他看到乳白色的液体从马利克两腿间流下来，不由得眨了眨眼。他没想到他会突然这么粗暴，现在也无从辩解。

“这就是你想要的吗？”马利克盯着他，受够了他的戏耍。直到看到他开始挣扎，马利克才终于清醒了似的松了手，随后理智才回到脑袋里。

马利克刚刚有一瞬间以为他真的在威胁他的生命，黎凡特刺客条件反射一般反过来威胁起他来。

两人气喘吁吁地呆愣着看着对方，然后马利克看到尼可洛挤出一个不那么好看的笑。

“抱歉……”马利克说，对自己刚刚突如其来的杀意感到后怕。

“是我惹怒了你。”

“没错，但你为什么要说那些多余的话？！”

尼可洛舔了舔嘴唇说：“性只是欲望，只是发泄的途径。”

“所以呢？”

“我以前就说过，你没必要对我们太温柔，如果你想对我粗鲁一点也完全可以，即使是通过做爱也好，虐待或者被虐待也行。因为要是只把压力堆积在谋杀这件事上去发泄就太危险了。”

“你为什么会这么认为？你又凭什么这么想我？我从来没有那样，我从不喜欢杀人！”他几乎是在咆哮。

但他内心的确感到恐惧，恐惧于杀人，也恐惧于被杀，当疼痛和恐惧转化为快感时他有些不知道该如何面对。马基雅维利总是对自己的欲望毫不掩饰，但他不一样。

尼可洛怔了怔，然后安静地点点头，马利克这才阴沉着脸从他身上起来，沉默地走向浴室。按照他们的习惯，马利克会先淋浴把自己清理干净，再把浴室让给尼可洛，因为后者总喜欢在做爱之后在浴缸里待上好久。

虽然今晚前半段好像还不错，但马利克清醒过来之后才感到羞耻，又因为尼可洛对他的戏耍感到生气。他在水幕中清理自己，除了发紫的乳尖，一些牙印，尼可洛并未对他造成太多伤害。

他从浴室出来时，尼可洛还光着身子躺在床上发呆，身边堆着那些沾满了糟糕液体的玩具，这张床已经被他们折腾得不堪入目。他只淡淡地说了一句换你了，尼可洛便一言不发地起身，走向浴室，把不堪和马利克都关在浴室门外。

马利克突然觉得这辈子都不想再跟这个麻烦的家伙扯上关系了。他坐在尼可洛的沙发上抽烟，平时他不会这么做，因为他的同事不太受得了烟味，这是报复。马利克又想干脆明天就立刻离开罗马，或者去哪里都好，但不要住在这里。原本他还想在最后参观一下清单里剩下的旅游景点，但现在只想快点回家，他希望艾吉奥也能快点回到意大利，还有很多很多事情在等待他们处理。

他对着茶几上那两个M字马克杯发呆，试图猜猜看哪一个是属于他的。

“那也太麻烦了，接吻本就互相吃了多少口水，你还会在意间接接吻这种事吗？”尼可洛在他第一次纠结的时候就吐槽过。

“别把这种恶心的话说出来，而且这不是接吻不接吻的问题。”

“那是什么？”

我不知道，他想。尼可洛很少吻他，做完之后也不愿意跟他待在一起，他很坦诚，但又似乎有意跟他划清界线，因此他也许用自己的方式跟他划清界线。

他有些惊讶于尼可洛刚刚说“你对我们太过温柔”，那根本不像是他会说的话。他想，你才是那个从未意图伤害的人，而我才是实施暴行的人。如果我不够坚硬，也许我无法与你们共事，如果我不够柔软，也许我无法同你们相处下去。如果我既不够坚硬也不够柔软，我将变得懦弱。

马利克听到浴室里断断续续的水声，如果还能挽留些什么，应该是现在，于是他突然起身，径直朝那道门走去。

“操，你进来干嘛？”尼可洛显然被吓到了。

马利克决心要冒犯他一次，他把衣服脱下来，随手扔到了地上然后，不由分说地跨进了他的浴缸里，那本来只容得下一个人，一些水漫了出去。

他坐有些讶异地看到尼可洛脸上满是脆弱，疑惑和疲惫，脖颈上留下了一道乌青的印记，他似乎因为马利克的入侵而有些不知所措。

“好吧，既然你想和我共享的话……”尼可洛仰起头往下沉，把自己泡进水里。

马基雅维利在很多地方有很多朋友。他本不该这么想，但他觉得他孤独又脆弱，至少在跟马利克相似的位置上他是这样的。

水雾和沉默都弥漫，不过他们本就没什么空间，手脚叠在彼此身体上，视线也总逃不开对方。也不知道是谁先主动的，他们开始凑近对方然后接吻，像两条在水里扑腾的鱼一样把更多的水挤出去。

这次的吻比以往任何一次都要柔软。

马利克想，关切不应该以伤害来表达，他最后轻轻抱住尼可洛的身体，对方闭着眼睛把脑袋搭在他的肩膀上，像一只在他肩头休憩的鸟。

“你不会和我交往的对吧？”马利克问。

“你问过我了。”

“但你没有回答。”

“明明是你打断了我，不过我觉得你也不会想跟我交往对吧？”

“我不知道。”

尼可洛睁开眼睛，微微抬起头，那有些出乎他的意料：“既然这样，我也不知道。”

“所以别人给你多少你就回报多少吗？”

“啊……不是的，马利克，性也好，吻也好，爱也好，尽管从我这里拿吧。”

马利克便把他的脑袋从身上推开，然后继续吻他。尼可洛回应他，在潮湿的空气里交换更加潮湿的一个吻，没有人想要停下来，直到双方都开始头晕目眩，水开始变冷。

但马利克的胸腔里有什么在灼烧的感觉，他觉得他不会想跟尼可洛一起去特莱维喷泉，整个罗马除了这间公寓没有什么地方会适合他们待在一起。他不需要浪漫而长久的爱，只期待此刻拥抱与被拥抱，亲吻与被亲吻。他开始觉得M的马克杯这件事情已经无所谓了，穿过坚硬与柔软的外壳，他本来就可以更贴近他一些。

“我会待到后天再走。”

“我知道，所以我明天可以跟你去看看浴场遗迹。”

他又偷看了他的日程表。


End file.
